


Green

by angerofangels



Category: Smallville
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angerofangels/pseuds/angerofangels
Summary: Basically just a short fic taking place days after 5x17 Splinter musing the consequences of Clark frequently trying to kill Lex and Lex's subdued fears about him and the town
Kudos: 1





	Green

The dreams always end the same. Regardless of how they start, they end with Lex taking off in his porsche. He finally decides he's had enough of this place, of the eerie nights and unexplained "accidents", the haunting stories on the news. He's flooring it down the main road to Metropolis and a figure stands in the road, a figure he knows is Clark. He can't stop and hits him full force wrecking the car but leaving Clark intact. Lex hops out and runs into the cornfields in a mad panic. No matter how hard he runs, he can feel Clark's green gaze on him and the increasing feeling of a hand on his neck, squeezing the life out of him. And then, as usual, he wakes up alone in the mansion gasping for air. 

Lex had seen what happens to Clark when he falls into his apparent drug habit before. It's never pretty. Now, Lex had seen his fair share of the effects of weed, amphetamines, cocaine, you name it he's been on it or babysat someone who was. Clark, whatever he was on, was different. It wasn't just that he was absent from himself, it was as if someone entirely new was there looking at everyone in the room like a wolf eyes sheep. This latest incident involved some kind of silver meteor rock which made him paranoid and feverish but as with the dreams, the end is the same, Clark's hand around his throat, that other person in his eyes. 

After getting dressed, Lex walked past the engineers who were finally finishing up the repairs to the electrical system Clark had ripped to shreds. They told him they'd never seen this type of damage before and asked what did it. Lex had lied of course, made up some story involving a friend and a pet bear. But he wondered now on the phrasing of that question. What. Not who.

And one again that old curiosity tugged at the back of his mind. When you live in Smallville, Kansas, you get used to the stories in the news (Local teen disappears mysteriously, Couple found with their hearts eaten out of their chests) accompanied with shaky pictures of ferocious faces, mutated to have fangs or wings or frosty skin. The more the years go by the more people around town, around Clark, end up as monsters. Lex was raised (Well, as far as Lionel Luthor could raise a child) to be logical and logic points to his secretive friend not being an exception to the rule. He'd agreed to drop the investigation into the Kents and he had, for the most part, out of respect for Clark but there was something else as well. Perhaps, on some level, Lex was afraid of what he'd find. Afraid that what he liked about Clark was actually chipping away like the old paint on his barn, year by year, and that person, that thing, of his nightmares lay coiled beneath. After all, why else hide it so fiercely if his secret wasn't so ugly to behold? Lex shook the thought away and decided to take a drive in one of his new cars. 

Lex ended up at the Talon for breakfast, as he often did when he didn't feel like getting hostile stares from locals. Between the presence of Lana and the fact that he was familiar enough to the Smallville High/ Met U scene to not draw attention it was a place he felt pleasantly welcome. He sat down at a table and a middle aged blonde waitress approached him. 

" Good morning Mr.Luthor what can I do for you today?" she asked pleasantly.

"Good morning." he smiled politely. "Is Lana here?" 

"Sorry hun, Lana isn't coming in today. Some big student event on campus."

Lex tried to conceal the disappointment in his voice. "Oh I see. Well if you could just bring me a latte I'd really appreciate it."

"Coming right up." she said and made her way back to the kitchen.

Out of habit he found himself touching the fading bruises on his neck. Lana had similar ones he knew and he wanted to know how she was doing. In a few minutes she returned with his latte. He thanked her and held the drink, cautious not to put too much strain on his broken wrist. Smallville was home for Lex, the closest thing he’d ever come to the feeling. But sometimes he wondered if he’d ever actually be safe here, or if the feeling of green eyes watching him would ever let him sleep.


End file.
